Metempsychosis
by VictorianGinger
Summary: Time Travel. Post- Battle of Hogwarts. Is it feasible for a Squib to take on Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Hermione is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Harry__Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

The End 

Albus had never felt so old. He stepped through the great fireplace into his office. The portraits were not asking questions yet, for that he was thankful. The soft whirring of magical instruments, the only sounds in the ancient room.

He was nearly at his desk before he noticed something out of place.

A delicate silver flask lay atop the mounds of paperwork. At the end of a string of red ribbon knotted at the neck was a small piece of parchment.

The words were written in black ink, tight and neat, 'To be viewed on the occasion of my death by all those of the Order that remain.'

It was the signature that decided him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Order were gathered in his office, many talking excitedly. In the corner of the room were gathered Lily Potter, a baby Harry and Remus Lupin. Lily clutched Harry, her eyes red from crying.<p>

The fireplace whooshed once more and a distraught James Potter stumbled in followed by a pale and furious Sirius Black. As James rushed to Lily, Albus cast a quick _Curo_, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. His face was drawn and looked even more aged than it had been hours before. His eyes bereft the twinkle that defined them.

"If everyone will gather round the Pensieve."

Indeed, unnoticed a moment ago, there was a large marble Pensieve standing in the center of the room.

Lily stood back, unwilling to leave Harry for even a moment.

"I will hold him," Albus said kindly. Lily reluctantly allowed him to take Harry from her arms and took James hand.

Albus flicked his wand once and a silver flask flew from his desk, emptying itself into the bowl.

"All at once please."

* * *

><p>At first it was dark. A disjointed voice firm with resolve but rough with emotion began to speak.<p>

"If you are viewing this it is because the cost of winning meant my life, or I have lost. If it is the later, which I dearly hope it is not, then there are things you must know..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Harry__Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

**Thank ****you** BigTimeGleekBTR for my very first review. Your interest and enthusiasm was very encouraging. If not for you, this chapter would have languished on my computer for days.

Transmutation of the Soul

Hogwarts was destroyed. The magic imbued in it's stone foundations irreparably torn. The astronomy tower lay on it's side in the courtyard, one end poking into the corridor that once had connected the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and Flitwick's classroom. A gapping hole and torn green curtains were all that remained of the Slytherin house common room, courtesy of a particularly distraught Weasley with an affinity for curse breaking. The moving staircases lay in pieces all about the third corridor, though oddly a chunk or two would appear on other floors, as though uncertain what to do.

Most tragic was the Great Hall. It's enchanted ceiling flickering like a faulty muggle television set. Hall tables turned on their ends were gathered at either side of the enormous entrance doors, snapped in half when the enemy finally broke through. Whole sections of the walls crumbled away.

It was in Dumbledore's office that the very last of the Order and the Golden trio were gathered. Flitwick sat, head in his hands at the Headmaster's desk. McGonagall lay on a chair that had been transfigured to a stretcher, bleeding heavily from a chest wound that refused to close. Harry sat beside her gripping her hand but his eyes were glazed, his thoughts taking him far away.

"Harry?"

Hermione's soft voice broke his train of thought and he visibly started but made no move to turn around.

"Harry, we have to move. We can't stay here."

She said this as delicately as possible, afraid to break his already fragile psyche. They had been trapped at Hogwarts since that night, the night Voldemort attacked. When Harry won, when Voldemort fell they had all thought the worst was over. But this was not to be.

* * *

><p>With Voldemort gone, the Death Eaters became even more aggressive, desperate now to turn the tide in their favor. They were successful. For a full month, students, professors and order members had been trapped within Hogwarts, barricading themselves against the onslaught.<p>

The floo network was inaccessible. Apparition had only become possible yesterday when the foundation stones of Hogwarts had finally succumbed. It had been how they had escaped.

_Cornered in the dining hall, surrounded by death eaters and a collection of werewolves, the last survivors thought it was the end. The bodies of friends, family and comrades were strewn about, some gruesome, others looking as though they'd only fallen asleep. _

_Then the unthinkable happened and the magic wards that the four founders had themselves created and moulded lovingly into stone, collapsed. The floor shook beneath them throwing many to their knees. The walls shivered and fell. _

_McGonagall__ knew immediately what had happened, her face betraying the shock and fear of her revelation. She took advantage of the moment, grabbing hold of as many people around her as she could before apparating to the only place left to go. _

_The landing in Dumbledore's office was followed by a brief moment of chaos. __McGonagall__ had apparated four individuals plus herself and had splinched herself in the process. There was little that could be done. They had no potions and no one was knowledgable enough about healing magic to do anything more than ease the pain. _

"_What do we do? What do we do?"_

_Harry was near hysterical, looking from Hermione to Flitwick begging for a solution. Flitwick tried a few spells but the wound remained open. Hermione tore open the cabinets that lined the room but could find nothing to aid them. _

_Ron had been knocked momentarily unconscious by their rather rough landing and had just gathered himself to his feat. _

"_What about the others? Charlie's still in there! Luna, Thomas, Clara! We have to go back for them!"_

_Hermione shook her head, tears falling down her face. "Ron we can't. It would be suicide. Besides, if we were able to apparate out then...then maybe the others were able to as well. It would help no one to go back there now." _

_"__McGonagall__? Professor can you hear me!" _

_Harry had not looked up from where we kneeled over the headmistress. His hands grasped her face, his eyes were wild with grief. He'd lost so many already. The sacrifice he'd made to kill Voldemort...nothing had been enough. _

"_Harry, stop. We should try to make her comfortable. Screaming at her won't make it better."_

_Hermione's wand was out and she was transfiguring one of the chairs into a muggle stretcher. Harry turned to glare at her from beneath his tousled hair but said nothing. _

_Flitwick levitated the old scotswoman and Hermione transfigured one of the many stacks of paper into bandages, wrapping the wound as tightly as possible. _

"_Professor Flitwick sir. How is it that this office is still standing. I thought when the castle shook..."_

_Flitwick tried for a smile. Leave it to Hermione to notice first. _

"_The Headmaster, er Headmistress's office had one stone separate from the school. It was built independently. When Hogwarts foundation fell, as we all felt moments ago, this stone alone kept the office whole. But I'm afraid it will not last for long."_

_Hermione looked as though she wanted to ask something more but was cut off by a choked sob. _

_Ron was bowed over his hands, cradling something. He held it out for them to see. It was his wand, snapped in half. Fury seemed to take hold of him again and he hurled the pieces across the room. _

"_Fuck!"_

* * *

><p>It was quite after that. Now the sun was setting and Hermione waited for Harry to acknowledge her.<p>

"We can't move her and I won't leave her to die alone."

Hermione sighed. The only sign of her annoyance, a muscle twitch by her jaw. Harry's stubbornness, though endearing was sometimes a detriment. She moved away from him rather than argue. She began searching the room for anything they could use, anything that would aid them in the final stand that was sure to come soon. McGonagall had only bought them time.

* * *

><p>It was dark. The only light the <em>lumos<em> from her wand.

Ron was sleeping sitting up in a corner of the room, arms curled around bent knees. Harry was dosing in and out, his head on the edge of the stretcher. Flitwick snored lightly from his place at the desk, head thrown back against the chair.

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept. Once they survivors had barricaded themselves in the Great Hall they had taken shifts sleeping during some of the lulls in the attack. But the last day and a half had been like a marathon and she could feel the effects catching up to her.

Nothing she had come across so far had been useful. Things that once would have kept her interest for days were discarded haphazardly around the room. Dumbledore's office held some of the most restricted, rare books in the wizarding world, but none held any answers.

The book in her hands now was small, only ten pages at most. She hadn't thought to look at it at first because the cover was painted a ridiculous assortment of neon colors and there wasn't even a title.

Turning the cover, she found a blank page.

"Bloody hell." Her curse was muttered quietly but venomously. She was tired of coming up short, done with riddles and puzzles. Why couldn't the solution just be there, easy and accessible for once!

She lowered her wand for a moment, rubbing her eyes wearily, trying to ignore the burning behind them that signaled another bout of tears.

When she lifted her wand again, her other hand froze, the cover half closed. Writing had appeared on the page.

_Transmigration of the Soul: A Study by Kurt Gödel_

Her eyes narrowed and her brilliant mind began working furiously as she hastily turned the page.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron wake up!"<p>

Harry leapt from his chair, his wand out, lips curled into a snarl. Ron was on his feet whipping his head about in search of the enemy, his hand clenching over air as it sought the familiar weight of his wand.

A moment passed before the two realized no one was attacking.

"Merlin's balls Hermione! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hermione countered Ron's angry outburst with a chilling glare which softened immediately when she noticed Harry checking on McGonagall.

"She's still the same Harry."

The look he gave her then was almost as heartbreaking as the look he'd had when Ginny had died. Like the world had fallen out from under him. Raw, angry and helpless.

"I think I've found something that might help us." Hermione said, ignoring the swell of grief she felt remembering Harry's cry of outrage and despair when a well aimed

_Avada Kedavra _had found Ginny. He'd been glorious in his fury, standing protectively over her prone form, taking down ten death eaters at once.

"What?"

Harry's voice cracked as he took a tentative step towards where Hermione and Flitwick stood over the desk. Flitwick was talking to himself, turning pages in a very small book.

"Yes, yes. This could work. Very dangerous...no coming back of course..."

Ron grimaced as he moved, his muscles aching as he came to stand in front of the two academics.

"What's he on about? What might work?"

Hermione smiled then. The first real smile in a month though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She knew the boys wouldn't like her idea. They wouldn't like it but they'd have to agree that it was their best option.

She'd found an old radio and turned on the Wizarding Wireless that morning. The reports had not been heartening.

The Ministry was currently under the control of Lucius Malfoy, new decrees had been issued calling for the disbandment of the Wizengamut and the arrest and subsequent execution of any muggle born witch or wizard as an enemy of the state.

Muggles must have become somewhat aware of the dangers that faced them because the newscaster spent twenty minutes detailing the latest skirmish with the British Muggle military that had left Birmingham completely demolished.

"I've found a way to go back in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Harry__Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

**Thank ****you **weeksauce. I hope I can surprise you.

Beating Heart

"Sorry, can we review. You want to send your soul thirty eight years into the past? Are you mental!"

Harry seemed to have broken out of the stupor that had gripped him the last day and a half. He was shaking his head repeatedly, trying to develop a good argument against what Hermione had just proposed.

"Harry, think! Why are we in the situation we are right now? Because Voldemort had more than eighteen years to gather followers and poison people's minds. Voldemort was more dangerous because of his ideas than he ever was as a wizard."

Ron scoffed at that but was quelled by Hermione's glare.

"It's true! How many people has Voldemort killed individually? Hundreds? How many people have Voldemort's ideas killed? Will kill? Thousands? Millions? If I can go back, before he gained any real power, before his ideas took root within our community then we'll have a chance at peace."

There was silence for a moment. Thoughts of a world without Voldemort, without blood prejudice and death eaters, silenced any further arguments. Ron's eyes widened comically as a particularly brilliant idea hit him.

"Then why not go back even further? When he was in school. Totally harmless then, you could take him out easily!"

Hermione sent an exasperated look at him.

"Two reasons. One, I don't fancy running into Grindelwald at any point. Two, killing him before he's done anything wrong will just get me a one way ticket to Azkaban. No, as much as I dislike the idea, I have to wait until he's created his horcruxes. He won't be expecting anyone to know about them. He can't sense when they are destroyed, he only realized this time around because he has connected to Harry." At this she sent Harry a sympathetic look.

"I can get there a bit early, plan and train. Then I'll take them out one by one and kill him."

Harry took a deep breath and set his wand on the table so he could gesture at the book and the copious notes Flitwick had already made. His face was lined with determination. The heavy weight of duty that he'd carried since learning the prophecy returning visibly. His back straightened and his shoulders squared off.

"Ok. But I'm doing this. I don't want anyone else to have to suffer any longer. I was meant to fix this and I failed. It should be me to go back and make it right."

Flitwick, who had been quite through most of the discussion chose this moment to interject.

"Mr. Potter...Harry, you can not go. The magical precision and concentration required for this spell is beyond your and Mr. Weasley's considerable talents. Neither can I go because I already exist at the time we plan to return and a soul can not be present in two different times at once for longer than a very short while. This is why time-turners are particularly dangerous and their use restricted. My soul would literally tear itself apart, ceasing to exist altogether. Ms. Granger is our only option."

Harry deflated. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, tugging at the ends frustratedly. Surprisingly it was Ron who convinced him. The redhead slung one arm over his shoulders.

"Come on mate. If anyone can do the impossible it's Hermione. Personally I think she'll have old Voldy six feet under and back here in under a month."

Harry's lips tilted slightly into a grim smile. A small cough drew his attention back to Hermione. She looked sheepish and a little sad.

"Actually, there will be no coming back."

She had to raise her voice over the shocked cries that followed.

"This spell only allows for a soul to be sent back in time. Meaning I'll take on a new body. Hopefully one of an adult. My body here will become essentially empty. Not that you'll have a chance to notice because the moment I've entered the past the future as we know it, the future we're in now will cease to exist. There will be no Hermione Granger."

Ron turned without saying another word, kicking a mountain of books. Hermione didn't have the heart to admonish him. Harry took it a little better but it was a few minutes before he could look at her again without tearing up.

"What do we need to do?"

* * *

><p>"You have to realize this is entirely theoretical. There is a chance you may find yourself in a body of an owl or awaking in the 1800s. I will draw the diagram first for you in chalk and then you'll have to go over it again with blood."<p>

Hermione grimaced, that was the part she'd been least enthusiastic about. Blood magic was dark and besides that, particularly gruesome.

Flitwick noticed her expression and patted her hand kindly.

"You'll have to visualize exactly where and when you want to be. Focus on seeing rather than feeling your magic. Inside each of us there is a magical core. You must draw from this core and design a bridge for yourself, strong enough to support the weight of your soul and elastic enough that the winds of time will not snap it. You will have to detach your soul from your physical body. You must somehow bottle your magic so that you can continue to build the bridge as your soul leaves this time and enters the past."

Flitwick was drawing a bridge for her, turning each page of the Gödel book slowly, being sure not to miss a single word. He looked up at her when he finished. The guilt he felt from placing one of his students, one of his favorite students on this dangerous path written in the lines around his eyes.

"Ms. Granger..."

Hermione, Flitwick and Ron turned to look at McGonagall in surprise. Harry's head whipped up from where it had been laying in his hands by her prone body. The headmistress was almost translucent, blue veins clearly visible, dark crescents under her eyes. But her eyes were bright, still sharp as ever and focused entirely on Hermione.

"Ms. Granger you must take care not to tell a soul of anything you remember from this time. I'm afraid even Dumbledore can not be trusted. He would have the best of intentions but he would try to take the matter from your hands and that can not be allowed to happen. When you arrive in the past you must lock your memories of this time away. I think perhaps Professor Flitwick and I can help you there."

Hermione was kneeling beside Harry before McGonagall now. She smiled at them and turned her head to smile at Ron.

"I always told you my house was best Filius." She said proudly.

* * *

><p>As McGonagall was far too weak to do anything more than lift her wand, Flitwick sat beside her on the stretcher. Their heads were huddled together in discussion.<p>

Ron scowled at the immense Gordian Knot Flitwick had drawn on the rug.

"That's a lot of blood Hermione." He said grasping her hand tightly.

She gazed up at him, conflicting emotions warring in her head. What would she do without her boys? They were her best friends. No one would ever be able to understand her the way they could with just a glance. To have to do this alone was going to be tortuous. To not be able to confide in anyone...

"Hermione I..." Ron was looking at her. His eyes blazing with the force of a first love. They'd not had time to find out what could happen between them, had only recently shared their first kiss.

"Ms. Granger, we're ready when you are." Professor Flitwick said.

Reluctantly, Hermione broke Ron's gaze and nodded in Flitwick's direction.

"Yes sir."

She turned back to Ron. The look was still there, just a simmer now, dulled by unshed tears. Harry came over to them from his place at the window.

"So what, you'll be like our fairy godmother then? Will you be there with glass slippers when it's time for us to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione hiccuped on a laugh, her tears running freely down her face. Harry drew her into a tight hug, trying to physically impart his strength to her.

The muggle storybook reference was lost on Ron, gazing at her as though trying to memorize every detail.

"I don't want any glass slippers, alright? Just a proper wand. I'd have done much better academically if I'd had my own you know."

His voice was rough with emotion, his lips quirked into a joking smile.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and threw her arms around Ron.

"Oh yes. It was the wands fault. Not studying had nothing to do with it." She cried laughing.

He squeezed her hard, reluctant to let go.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat as still as she could as Flitwick drew a rune on her forehead, McGonagall chanting in time with his strokes. When they had finished the rune gleamed a bright blue and then disappeared into her skin.<p>

"There is a reason why this rune is not often used Hermione. Your memories of this life will be entirely separate from any memories you make in the next. You'll feel a sense of disconnect always. Emotions will be dulled and you may find yourself becoming a bit single minded at times.You'll be less susceptible to legilimency or veritaserum, though not entirely so. However, you'll only be revealing those thoughts or memories you develop in the past as the memories from now will exist in a separate plane within your soul rather than your mind."

Hermione nodded as McGonagall detailed the side effects of having such an impressive memory charm placed upon one's soul. The woman's voice was labored now. She didn't have much strength left.

"I am so very proud of you my dear."

Hermione bent and kissed the cheek of the woman who had become her friend.

"Good luck." Said Flitwick as Hermione rose and stepped into the Knot.

Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand.

"_Lacero.__"_

She put little force into the spell. Cutting into her hand, allowing the blood to fall from her fingers onto the chalk outline.

Again and again she murmured the spell until the last of the chalk lines was covered with a thin layer of gleaming red blood.

She felt woozy but forced herself to swallow the bile that had gathered in her throat and concentrated on taking a lotus position in the center of the Knot. Her vision was going in and out.

She looked up at the faces of Harry and Ron, McGonagall and Flitwick one last time. Promising herself she would do this. She could do this. She must do this. They were all counting on her to kill Voldemort, to change things. She would not fail.

Closing her eyes she began to meditate as she had seen her mother do once or twice, something she'd called yoga. She pushed the feeling of her blood dripping down her fingers and arms away. She pushed the pain of the cuts on her skin and the aches in her bones away. She pushed away the soft ambient noises of the office and the sounds of her friends tears.

She tried to visualize her magic. At first she saw nothing but then slowly she began to make out the glittering river of gold. There were millions of tiny interconnected streams running all through her body. But where was the source?

She concentrated harder. Her breathing was too loud. Frustrated she concentrated on quieting it. She focused on tracing the path of one of the thicker veins of magic.

Suddenly she saw it. It was like coming out of a dark room into the bright sunshine. A great column of brilliant gold, pulsing like a beating heart.

Swiftly, carefully she tried to gather it towards her. She visualized a clear gourd, drawing the liquid gold inside. But just as she'd got a little inside, it snapped right back out and withdrew into the column.

Something was still distracting her! She sought the sound that remained. A steady thump. There was the problem.

She angrily pushed it aside till the sound was nearly inaudible. Content, she focused once more on shifting her magic inside the gourd. This time she was successful.

With ultimate care she began constructing the foundation of her bridge from the last shimmering veins she had left outside the gourd. The foundation had to be strong. She envisioned the pillars of London's Tower Bridge.

Up and up it grew. Individual stones and wires took shape. Now she had to get her soul up there.

Unsure but trusting herself, she visualized her physical form on the bridge. A silvery light, similar to that of a patronus began to take shape. But something was still distracting her. She could feel it, could hear it and it was making it impossible to finish her task.

Damn that thumping!

With one final push she sent the distracting sound away. Finally it was silent and she found herself on top of the bridge looking out at the road before her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Harry__Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

**Thank ****you **weeksauce. Yes, I wonder if you'll recognize some more of Gödel's theory in this chapter. You're right about my little exposition problem. I've always struggled with that.

I'm excited to get to the heart of the story. I think Muggles and Squibs quite often get the shaft in HP fiction and I'm hopeful that I can make them appear a bit less pathetic. Your recommendation of Many Thanks by Madm05 was brilliant. It reminded me of a story (can't remember the name) where Harry has gone back in time, focusing on James's thoughts about his war torn, jaded son.

Seeing Double

She wondered if this is what Heaven would be like.

Harry had told her once about seeing Dumbledore at Platform 9 3/4 after getting killed in the forbidden forest. He'd said it was like stepping into a painting. Colors were more vivid but were fuzzy around the edges. White fog settled around the periphery filling in any dark corners.

She supposed she must be in a similar place, a limbo type of situation. Neither living nor dead.

Her magic sloshed around in the gourd. The pieces of the bridge she'd already built glittered like moonlight on ocean waves.

What had Flitwick said? Oh yes. Focus on the where and when.

Determinedly she began to picture Hogwarts. Her mind steered away from her most recent memories of the beloved school and instead settled on one of her favorite memories. Hogwarts was a castle meant to inspire and impress. She remembered how awed she'd been that night first year when she'd taken the boat across the lake with the other first years. Backset by the moon it almost appeared to be floating above the ground.

She allowed this image of Hogwarts, beautiful and terrifying, to take root in her mind.

1960. 1960. She repeated it like a mantra.

Satisfied, she started to draw her magic from the gourd. It rose up and twisted like braided rope then followed the movement of her right hand, coiling in the air. Carefully she added it to what she'd already built. The gold shifted, forming a row of stones. Hermione sighed and stepped forward. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>Her movements had become mechanical. She felt like she'd entered auto-pilot shortly after she'd moved through the archway.<p>

That had been a surprise. The archway was not something she had built. It had simply appeared in front of her, white marble corinthian columns stretching high as her eyes could see.

At first she had been apprehensive. But as she got closer and nothing nefarious happened she assumed it must be some type of gateway between her old reality and what would become her new reality.

Passing through it she'd been careful to continue focusing on Hogwarts and the year 1960.

She didn't know how far she'd gone since the arch but she knew she must have come rather far now because the gold liquid in her gourd was running low. A little less than 500 ml now.

As she moulded another row of stones she found herself thinking of Harry. Would he be very different? Growing up with a loving family rather than his abusive relatives.

James and Lily Potter. She couldn't wait to see them. It would have to be from a distance of course. It wouldn't do for her to get too involved and loose sight of her mission.

She set another line of crisscrossed wires.

The image of James Potter flitted through her mind. Could she bear it? Seeing the spitting image of her best friend but knowing it never was, never could be the person she'd left behind.

She raised her hand to set another row but stopped midway, startled. The gourd was empty, her magic all used up. Surprised, she lifted her eyes and then almost burst into tears. In front of her, albeit hazy looking was Hogwarts as she'd imagined it.

Stealing herself, not sure quite what to expect next, she took a deep breath and stepped off the bridge.

* * *

><p>The pain was excruciating. There was no point of origin, after all she was at this point a collection of particles and gray matter.<p>

When she had stepped off the edge, for a single second, she witnessed the vast spiral of time. A velvet blanket of black nothingness cradled a nautilus shell of stars. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Then she could see nothing and the pain began. She wasn't aware how long it lasted. She screamed and screamed but there was no sound. A great ripping sensation ran through her and she felt fear. She didn't know what it was that was being torn away but she knew it was important, knew she had to try to hold onto it.

She tried to visualize a vault like the one she and the boys had broken into at Gringotts. Quickly as should could she focused on gripping onto whatever it was that was ripping away. She thought of Voldemort, his sneering face when he'd thought he'd won. She thought of the dark mark hanging malevolent in the sky. She wouldn't let it happen again! With one great pull she had it back, warm and heavy in her arms and with the last of her strength she locked it within the vault.

Her mind buckled, it felt like everything was shutting down. Panicked she drew up the image of Hogwarts in her mind one last time. 19...19...what was the year? She knew it was important she remember. Damn it, what was it?

She was so tired, so very tired and there was so much pain.

* * *

><p>The door of Hogwart's Hospital Wing flew open. A fourth year Ravenclaw, propped up in bed, looked up interested from that weeks copy of Witch Weekly. A distraught man was helping an exasperated looking woman into the room.<p>

"Really I'm fine!" The woman cried, clearly having repeated this multiple times already.

The Ravenclaw girl observed them wondering who they were. They certainly weren't Professors she recognized. Obviously wealthy. The man's robes were clearing expertly tailored. He was an attractive fellow. Dark hair, tousled just so. The woman had lovely blond hair and eyes that appeared almost magically enhanced they were so blue.

"She fainted!" He said when Madam Pomfrey hustled over to them.

"Only for a moment!" The woman objected.

"Now what is this? Sit, sit! Let me have a look at you."

The woman looked as though she might argue, thought better of it and sat delicately on one of the hospital beds, her face a bit pale.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and began performing various standard diagnostic spells.

"I just fainted for a moment and ..."

"...and she's been sick all day." The man supplied helpfully.

"Has this ever happened before?" Asked the medi-witch as she finished checking the woman's eyes, ears, throat and nose.

"No." Said the woman before she took a deep breath at Pomfrey's request.

Madam Pomfrey took a step back for a moment, tapping the tip of her wand thoughtfully against her chin.

"_Pectus __Pulsum.__" _

The medi-witch's wand flicked once over the woman's midsection and a blue light settled like a blanket over her front from shoulders to hips. One rather large red light appeared and was shortly followed by two more. All three lights thumping rhythmically.

A smile appeared on the Madam Pomfrey's normally stern face.

"It appears Mrs. Potter, that you are pregnant with twins. Congratulations."

Elizabeth Potter's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening and filling with tears. Edward had shot up from his place in the chair beside her bed with a loud whoop of joy and gathered his wife in a crushing hug. Laughing together, neither believing their miraculous situation, husband and wife shared happy kisses before remembering where they were.

Edward released his wife for a moment to hug the startled Ms. Pomfrey before turning back to wrap an arm lovingly around his wife.

"You can't know how happy we are. We've wanted children for so long and..."

"...and we were beginning to think it would never happen. Twins!" Elizabeth finished for him, unable to stop smiling.

Just then, Dumbledore whom the Potters had been meeting with entered the hospital wing. His wiry eyebrows rose slightly as he took in the scene and his lips twitched at the ends, the beginnings of a smile.

"It seems I have missed something."

Elizabeth Potter looked over at the Headmaster and for a second Albus thought he noticed a silvery bit of mist hovering about her like a cocoon but then it was gone and he was nearly knocked off his feat as Edward brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"We're pregnant!"

Dumbledore chuckled as Edward moved back to his wife, avoiding the playful swipe she directed at his head and ducking in for another kiss.

"Well then it seems celebrations are in order."

"No alcohol." Warned Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course my dear, I was thinking perhaps some pumpkin juice and cake. We can return to my office and I'll have one of the house elves bring it up. That is, if you've finished your exam Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said looking to the medi-witch for her approval.

"I'd like Mrs. Potter to take a pepper up first. Then perhaps some food would be alright. Though you'd be best stay away from anything too heavy if you've been having problems keeping meals down." Madam Pomfrey hustled over to the far wall where floor to ceiling glass paned cabinetry held an impressive collection of potions and various medical tools.

Elizabeth Potter dutifully swallowed the pepper up potion she was given and tearfully thanked Madam Pomfrey before taking her husbands hand and following him back to Dumbledore's office.

As the doors closed behind the headmaster and the happy couple the hospital wing settled back into it's usual quite. The moon illuminating the room, shinning through the long window panes.

"Still awake Ms. Quinn? I think it'd be best if I took that. You'll not heal that arm by staying up all evening and I know a certain keeper who'll be very disappointed if his star chaser isn't well enough for Friday's match."

Madam Pomfrey's stern expression had returned and she held out her hand for the magazine expectantly.

**In case you were curious why I've not used Dorea and Charlus Potter - I believe that had Dorea and Charlus Potter been the parents of James Potter and later the guardians of Sirius Black they would have been blasted off the Black family tree. Instead I've chosen Edward (meaning wealthy guardian) and Elizabeth, two very popular names in the UK during the 1920s.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _Harry__Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

**Thank ****you **.Weasley if you have any questions feel free to ask!

bookaddict19 I plan to stay true to Hermione's character, though of course she'll be a bit different as she'll be focusing her intellect on things other than magic.

*Hermione's thoughts in _Italics_

Waking Up

Nine months later on a chill, windy March day, Edward and Elizabeth Potter sat comfortably beside each other in the library. A fire burned brightly in an ornate fireplace, it's light casting shadows on the wood paneling and tapestries.

In one hand Edward held a hard bound copy of _Memoirs __of __the __Twentieth __Century_, his other hand rested lovingly on Elizabeth's shoulder. A log cracked and fell causing Elizabeth to stir slightly from her dosing.

A tea set sat cooling on an enormous cherry oak coffee table. Faint strains of classical music from the WWN played out of an antique radio.

"Oh!"

Elizabeth sat up quickly and cried out a second time. Edward was already standing, the book lay forgotten on the floor.

"Is it time?" He asked worriedly.

"Is Mistress doing alright?"

An alarmed house elf, wearing a red velvet tunic popped into the room.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to Edward and nodded. She tried to smile but another contraction hit and her lips pulled into a tight line as she focused on breathing evenly.

"It's time Lyra!" Edward shouted at the elf as he helped Elizabeth to her feat. Seconds later they had floo'd away and Lyra the house elf was excitedly gathering up the tea.

"Babies coming! Babies coming!"

* * *

><p>James Potter was born 11:00 that evening and Alexandra Potter was born at 11:39. Both infants were physically healthy. James even had a bit of hair.<p>

The hospital room of Mrs. Elizabeth Potter was magically painted by one of the nurses in soft blue and pink stripes. The new mother was recovering, sitting propped up by numerous pillows. In twin basinets, raised high so to be level with Elizabeth were the babies. On each of their tiny right wrists was a white medical bracelet that hummed cheerfully, monitoring the babies vitals.

Edward had just stepped out of the room to inform family and friends of the developments. Floo network connections were not allowed in the recovery rooms.

Elizabeth was elated. She and Edward had almost given up hope of having children. They had been trying since their marriage and had followed the advice of every book, nurse and well wishing relative to no avail. They had even been to see a healer in India that past winter. Everyone had said that as an older witch, (to which she tried not to take offense. But really she was only thirty!) her chances of becoming pregnant were less and less likely.

Now here beside her slept two miracles. Merlin's beard they were beautiful. She couldn't wait to take them home. She, Lyra and Edward had been preparing the twins room ever since that first visit with Madam Pomfrey.

Elizabeth was stirred from thoughts of white chiffon curtains and toy rocking horses when Edward came in. Beaming from ear to ear. He kissed her once and sat in the single chair by her bed, directly next to the basinets.

"Everyone is thrilled. Dumbledore said to tell you that he's available to babysit at the first opportunity. Patrick wants you to know he's on his way but things seemed to have gotten mucked up with the Japanese customs officials so he'll probably be here tomorrow."

Elizabeth scowled. "What's he done now." Her older brother was notorious for getting himself into rather tight spots.

"Something to do with the babies gifts though I'm not entirely sure what." Edward laughed.

Their conversation was cut short by the entrance of one of the senior medi-wizards on staff. He was an older gentleman with a crisp white coat and gray hair. In one thickly veined hand was a clipboard, in the other a wand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter congratulations. I'd like to assure you that everything went well and our tests tell us you'll be able to return home at your soonest convenience."

His tone was light but there was a worrisome look in his expression. Elizabeth noticed immediately and she felt her heart clench.

"There...is there something else? Is...is something wrong?"

Edward caught the tremor in his wife's voice and turned from the wizard to his wife and back alarmed.

"What? What is it?"

The medi-wizard sighed heavily and approached the basinets.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter it is my regret to inform you that Alexandra's magical core is nonexistent. It appears as though, a core began development but something happened to disrupt it and the construction of what we call the column, the organized collection of pure magical energy, was destroyed. These things happen sometimes. Often there is no reason for the lack of or destruction of a column. The child has magic of course, as even Muggles do. But it has no structure and she is essentially incapable of excessing it. She is, I'm sorry to tell you, what we call a squib."

Elizabeth and Edward were pale. At the word squib, Elizabeth burst into tears and Edward stood angrily.

"I'll not have anyone calling my daughter that filthy word!" He growled.

His outburst only caused Elizabeth to cry harder, her sobs waking the babies who began to wail.

The medi-wizard took a step back, regret and pity on his face.

"I am, as I said, terribly sorry. I'll leave you now. Should you need anything or have any questions please do not hesitate to ring the bell on the table."

The righteous anger that had filled Edward, left him like a deflated balloon when the medi-wizard stepped out of the room. He turned back to his family, tears gathering in his eyes. Elizabeth had got out her wand, had levitated Alexandra into her arms and was rocking her, kissing her head as she tried to shush the baby through her own sobs.

Edward gently lifted James from his basinet and together the new parents cried with their children until all were exhausted.

"I love her." Elizabeth said an hour later, red rimmed eyes fierce, her thumb running over the tiny fist that clenched her index finger.

"I love her too. I love James and I love you. It doesn't matter. Witch or not, she is...they are perfect." Edward agreed.

* * *

><p>One year later, Hermione's scattered mind caught up. When she'd entered the past, her soul had entered the physical confines of a form much too small to contain her mass. The trauma of being reincarnated sent Hermione's mind reeling. With time she had gained a conscious understanding of her surroundings... and had nearly lost it again when she realized why everything seemed to big.<p>

"_Well this certainly complicates things." _

Screaming fit over, she ignored the big person rocking her to focus on her not so ideal situation. Huffing with annoyance she held out her hand, observing ludicrously small fingers.

"_At least I'm human."_

Curiosity eventually overcame her and she forced her eyes to focus on the individual holding her. A man with dark tousled hair. He was looking straight ahead humming softly. He had a sharp jawline with just the hint of stubble.

"_This must be the father." _

She supposed she should feel content. She was warm, safe and without hunger. She was currently ridiculously incapable of her mission but she was human and if the floating mobile with stars and unicorns was any indication, the child of magical parents.

She wished he'd look down, she wanted to see his face.

As if aware of her unspoken plea, the man tucked his chin to his chest to gaze down at her. His eyes were hazel, crinkled around the edges from the smile on his face.

"_You seem familiar..."_

His face was long with a wide forehead and a strong nose. He was strikingly handsome. But more than that, his smile was identical to one she had come to love...one she had seen very rarely in the last few months before she'd left her past life.

"_Harry? But it can't be, so who...oh..."_

"Will Master Potter be needing anything else this evening?"

A house elf had just popped into the room, bowing ever so slightly to the man in the rocking chair.

"_Bloody__hell.__"_

* * *

><p>Edward and Elizabeth were careful never to mention the S word in their house. Their guests and Lyra were warned to avoid the demeaning characterization.<p>

Coming back from St. Mungo's had been difficult. Everyone wanted to meet the new additions to the family but neither parent wanted anyone gawking at their unfortunate baby girl so only very close family and friends were permitted.

Patrick had finally made it from Japan. His gift had been a Komainu pair, stone lion gate guardians, dating back to the 14th century. They were charmed to guard the Potter Manor and all those within, quite similar to the stone knights guarding Hogwarts. His visit had helped draw Elizabeth out of the small bout of depression she'd fallen into.

There had been tears only once more. When the letter had arrived from the Ministry congratulating them on the birth of James with no mention of Alexandra. Non magical children simply weren't recorded.

Alexandra and James were as different as night and day. James was loud and woke up every morning screaming. He has a curious child and strong too. Alexandra was quiet. She hardly ever cried and until her first birthday had showed little sign of intelligence.

James's little tuft of hair grew to a full head of hair, dark as a raven's wing. His eyes were hazel and a little unfocused. Alexandra's head was covered in gold fuzz and her eyes were a crystal clear blue like her mother's.

On his first birthday at exactly 2:15 in the afternoon James exhibited his first bout of accidental magic. The bathtub disappeared. James disliked bathing but enjoyed getting dirty.

One bath time in the evening was to be expected. Bath time in the afternoon was simply unacceptable.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been quite shocked when she'd realized just who exactly her new parents were and a little unnerved when she recognized her twin as James Potter.<p>

At first she had been horrified. The original plan had called for as little contact as possible with individuals in the past with whom she'd be familiar. Getting involved meant losing sight of her goal.

The more she thought about it however, the more she could see the advantages.

The Potters were a wealthy family, so she would not want for funds. Being the twin of James meant she'd have easy access to information that would otherwise have been unavailable. She had a magically fortified home base, though she reminded herself to set up some more wards when she was able. The Potter's were not yet aware of the horrors that might assault them.

Best of all she was going to be Harry's future Aunt and that made her very happy.

When James disappeared the bathtub she tried for a little bit of 'accidental magic' herself. Nothing.

Ah well, it was certain to happen eventually. She had tried meditating to find the column of gold but had been unsuccessful. Unconcerned, she supposed it had something to do with her age or perhaps her new body. Would her magic look different now that it was housed in a different physical form?

She added that to the list of questions she wished she'd asked before she'd left her old life.

* * *

><p>Three years later, Potter Manor was alive with constant activity. Children tend to do that to a home. One such child, a beautiful cherubic thing, was toddling down the hall with an expression more suited to the face of an emotionally exhausted adult.<p>

Elizabeth and Edward had been lovely and very supportive. They were constantly impressed with her rapid development. While James was still trying to master full sentences, she had conducted full conversations with her parents. She didn't bother hiding her intelligence. Better to let them think she was a gifted child, it would play to her advantage later on.

She finished dressing, thanking Lyra the house elf for putting out her clothes. Lyra was very dear, a bit like a wizened, kind grandmama.

Hermione was thankful that she and James had been given separate rooms this year. They were still connected by a door but now she had her own space where she could be less concerned about acting too much like 'Wendy' to James's 'Peter Pan'.

James. He was like and unlike Harry in so many ways. Brave, inquisitive, bright and loyal to a fault. But a bit selfish, spoiled at times and gregarious. He took his job as a big brother very seriously and often treated her like a glass doll.

She ambled down the grand staircase, careful to grip the railing as she took the Venetian marble steps one by one. The click of her little mary-janes preceded her entrance into the parlor room where Elizabeth was writing at her desk.

"Hello my little sphinx!" Elizabeth's smile was wide as she lifted Hermione off the ground and kissed her on each cheek.

"James is eating in the kitchen. Are you hungry? How about some tea?" Elizabeth talked as she walked, her writing left forgotten on the desk.

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged along, her hand trapped lovingly in the firm grip of her mother.

"Mama, when will my magic come?"

The question had been on her mind, she'd been thinking about the best way to ask for days. James was flying on his very first broom now for Merlin's sake! She hadn't felt even the slightest quiver of magic run through her veins. She had searched the library but had not been able to find anything (at her height level anyway) about children and accidental magic.

Hermione was startled when she found herself suddenly embraced, Elizabeth kneeling on the floor before her.

"Alexandra, my darling. You are such a bright, beautiful girl. I'm so sorry my darling. Your magic will not show itself to you like your brother's did for him. Your magic is inside you. But your magic does not want to come out. Do you understand? Sometimes magic just acts that way. That does not make it bad or less a part of you. You are..."

Hermione had stopped listening. Dimly she realized she was crying.

No magic? How was that possible? How could she have been born a squib? She wasn't the most powerful witch in the world but her magic was formidable. Certainly magic like that couldn't just be extinguished!

Frantically, she searched inside herself, searching desperately for some sign of glittering gold but was met with only steely, cold darkness. She had worried...but had never truly believed...how could it just be gone?

The repercussions of this fact flitted through her mind like fairy lights. Voldemort. The horcruxes. How could she possibly defeat him now? She could hear someone screaming. Was that her voice?

Despair threatened to engulf her but the memory charm McGonagall and Flitwick had placed on her soul held it at bay.

** Komainu: Japanese in origin. These lion dogs are statues guarding the outside of inside of a shrine. It was during the 14th century that they were more commonly carved from stone and used outdoors.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HarryPotter belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

*Hermione's thoughts in _Italics_

SuperHeroes

Hermione was sitting knees tucked to chin on her bed. Her blond hair forming a curtain to hide her tear streaked face.

It was dark outside now, the only light in her room the soft glow of the moon through her french windows.

James had finally stopped trying to talk to her. His questions and pleas shushed by Elizabeth as she herded him off to bed.

Honestly, she'd wanted to bash his head in and her anger only vaguely surprised her. She knew James had done nothing wrong, no one had. This was her fault. Sometime during her crossing of the time bridge she'd lost focus, slipped up, something. How else could her magic simply be gone?

Anger, fear, frustration and despair all stormed within her. Worst of all was the overwhelming sense of loss.

When George had lost Fred he hadn't had much time to mourn before he'd been murdered as well. But during those few days when George had been without Fred it was like a part of him was missing. Like the George who was, only was because there was a Fred. Without, he was a half of a whole and he suffered greatly. Hermione supposed that was what her life would be like now.

Only, it was worse. Magic was not gone from her life forever. Magic was all around her, it greeted her every morning and tucked her in to sleep. She would be surrounded by that which she could no longer be a part of and it would kill her. Whether it was tomorrow or fifty years from now, the absence of magic would kill her. She was sure of this.

She realized wallowing was useless and honestly, she just needed to pick herself up and start thinking damn it! Voldemort wasn't going to kill himself. She needed a new plan. But knowing she needed to pull it together and actually doing so were proving to be two very different things.

Click.

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of her door opening, her eyes narrowed.

Elizabeth had let her be after hours of trying to console her and Lyra had promised not to bother her for the rest of the evening. The last thing she wanted was pity or pithy remarks about how wonderful she was regardless of magic.

Edward was coming into the room. He still wore his work robes, black with scarlet pipping and an Auror's badge stitched over the heart. He caught her eyes as he crossed to the bed and the lack of pity there was the only reason she permitted him to sit.

"It's bullocks isn't it."

Hermione supposed it could have been a question but there was no question in Edward's tone.

"Your mum and I were really upset when we first found out. Thought one of the staff at Mungo's had done something wrong. I almost hexed the medi wizard when he told us."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, his expression a bit embarrassed.

"Disappointed."

Hermione bit her lip, she hadn't meant to say anything.

"I suppose at first. Not because you aren't like us but because there were so many things I wanted you to experience. But then your mum kept bringing home all these books about the Muggle world. The more I read about it the more excited I was for you. So many things are out there for you to experience. They've done loads of research into what they call science and technology and are capable of things Wizards have never even heard of."

Her mood grew darker as he spoke.

"_Wonderful, all the things I've already experienced as a Muggle-born with the added benefit of being decades old fashioned."_

"Your Uncle Patrick owled these over. I think they're brilliant."

Edward handed her two very small, very light books. She realized as she turned them over in her hand that they were in fact comic books.

"_Oh for the love of..."_

"These fellows, Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, they are Muggles and yet I bet they could beat out a hundred wizards. They aren't just powerful either, these Muggles are brilliant! I think being non-magical gives you the advantage of discovery. Did you know Muggles are sending a man to the moon? Wizards have never even considered that."

Hermione felt a headache forming and nearly shredded the comics in half. How could she tell Edward that his pretty speech was based for the most part on make believe bullshit. That people like Batman and Ironman simply didn't exist in real life. Next he'd be encouraging her to get bitten by a radio-active spider.

"_Brilliant, I'll just become a super hero and spandax the hell...I'll just...a super hero."_

Hermione's eyes widened and her little hands cluched the comics like a lifeline. Edward was still talking but stopped when she finally looked up at him, a winning smile gracing her face.

"Thank you!"

Edward beamed back at her, proud that he'd not mucked up his first big speech as a father.

"Allright. Very good. Off to bed with you now. Go on, climb under those covers! Right you are. Goodnight my little sphinx."

Hermione waited until he'd left the room before leaping out of bed and grabbing quill and parchment. Her scribbled notes rained down on page after page. Lists of all she'd need to learn, all knowledge and objects she'd need to acquire to fulfill the plan forming in her mind.

Merlin! She wished she'd learned a bit more about muggle technology in her old life.

Physical fitness would be first. She'd always been a good runner but that had developed out of necessity and she knew little else besides. Maybe some form of martial arts. She bit her lip, wondered how early the muggle military took trainees.

She'd need to do some weapons training, learn how to use and acquire those deadly tools that a wizard would never suspect. Her heart raced in her chest, there was so much to learn and so little time!

Her eyes caught on the bright red of Ironman's suit, brilliant scientist she could do; they settled on Batman's sleek form, deadly physical perfection she'd need to work on.

Seriously work on.

* * *

><p>"Sphinx!"<p>

James was just returned from thoroughly trouncing their father in a game of Quidditch. His unruly hair was windswept and his eyes bright. The joyful eight year old was a polar opposite to his quiet brooding sister.

Hermione accepted his embrace, tried not to think about how much he looked like Harry, failed and quickly squashed the pain and loneliness that came with memories of what had once been.

"I beat father again! He says I might be good enough to go pro one day!"

Hermione, or Alexandra as she was now called bestowed him with her best smile.

"Of course you will! Just don't forget me when you're rich and famous!"

She had said this jokingly but James's face twisted into a horrified expression.

"I would never!" He cried earnestly.

James could be very serious sometimes, particularly when it came to her. He'd always been fiercely loyal and loving, acting the part of the older brother though he was less than an hour her senior in body and decades her junior in spirit. He had become even more protective when Elizabeth and Edward had sat him down and told him the news that had so devastated Hermione.

Though Elizabeth had stressed and Edward had agreed that non-magical humans were equal to and in many cases (here had been an enthused explanation of Batman by Edward) better off than most wizards and witches, James remained unconvinced. He was heartbroken to learn that his sister would never/ could never accompany him to Hogwarts, play with him a game of Quiditch, or see many of the magical things that only enchanted eyes could see.

He was also scared for her. How would she live life without magic, how could she protect herself without magic, for that matter how could she protect herself against magic!

"Of course you wouldn't. I was only joking." Hermione said kindly.

Lyra popping in startling them both.

"A letter for the little miss."

She held a small envelope in her hand. The stamp clearly indicated the blood-status of the sender, Muggle.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Not your average Time-Travel fanfiction. I've read quite a few and I've not come across one like this. If you do know of one please let me know, I'd be interested to read it. Also, if you are interested in being my BETA for this fic, please leave a message to that effect in a review. Thank you.

*This chapter was hell to write. I'm still not thrilled with it but here it is.

*Thank you to _tamahome8_, _Gabrielle Dashwood_, _weeksauce_, and _Smithback_ for your encouraging reviews.

*We won't be going full lycra body suit, masked superhero in this story, though Hermione will certainly take inspiration from some classic heroes/heroines.*

Royce

Elizabeth and Edward sat close together in the drawing room, clearly involved in a serious discussion.

"She has every right to learn Edward! You said yourself she should be capable of defending herself." Elizabeth's lips were pursed in frustration.

"Yes of course she does! But why can't she learn here? It's entirely unnecessary for her to go so far to learn from some crackpot young fool who we know nothing about!" Edward's voice had risen and in his hands, the letter at the center of the contestation, was in danger of being crushed.

The conversation was interrupted when behind them the fire blazed. Elizabeth's brother Patrick's head materializing within the flames.

"Hello lovelies! I hear there's been quite a stir at the old Potter house today."

Edward rounded on the fireplace, his agitated gaze fixed on his brother in-law.

"Now see here Patrick! I won't have..."

Elizabeth was quick to cut her husband off.

"Patrick. How in the world did you get involved with this? Who is this fellow?"

Patrick chuckled and the flames danced around the early lines of aging at his forehead.

"My dear, Alexandra owled me herself! She asked if I knew anyone. I must admit I was a bit put off by the idea at first but the more I thought about it the more I liked it. I did some asking about in the right circles and there you have it! Alexandra can tell you more then I. She's the one who wrote to him. To be honest, I'm surprised he accepted."

Edward stopped his pacing and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alexandra!"

Edward hadn't even finished his bellowing before Alexandra entered the room. It never ceased to amaze him, fatherhood. Just looking at his daughter's determined face he could feel his reservations crumbling. She was so mature for her age. Sometimes he worried she was a bit too mature, leaving her childhood behind before she'd even experienced it.

"Sphinx, darling. Seems you've caused quite the stir. Perhaps you'd like to explain to your poor befuddled parents."

Patrick's grin was merry and his wink mischievous. Alexandra smiled, she felt a certain camaraderie with her worldly uncle. He reminded her the tiniest bit of Charlie Weasley with his sense of adventure and good natured humor.

Had it not been for him, she wasn't sure that her plan would have progressed as far as it had in such a short time. A carefully worded owl to Patrick and she had the name and contact information of the premier martial arts trainer in the world. She wasn't entirely sure how he'd been able to get the information but she assumed with all his rather interesting connections it hadn't been difficult.

The real challenge had been in convincing the mixed martial arts specialist to take her on as a student. It had taken nearly a year of constant, polite harassment for him to take the young girl seriously. Finally, she had received a letter accepting her proposal. He would take her on as his student on a temporary basis. If for whatever reason he felt like the situation wouldn't work he could dismiss her at any time. She was positive it would never come to that.

The real downside to this news had been that she'd finally had to tell Edward and Elizabeth about her decision. Clearly, they weren't thrilled. Edward in particular took exception to the whole Thailand thing.

"So you see? It really is the best decision I could make!"

Alexandra finished her petition to her parents. She waited anxiously for them to reply. Their approval wasn't necessary of course. She'd do this with or without them, but their support would be beneficial.

"You make an excellent argument darling. I suppose it would be a good idea for you to learn muggle defense. I just can not abide you moving to Thailand. You are still very young, no don't interrupt, and I don't like the things happening over there right now. Perhaps if you can convince your specialist to move to England we can continue this discussion."

Edward finished his speech trying to ignore the outraged look on his baby girl's face.

"Father!"

"Now Alexandra...," Elizabeth interjected, humming thoughtfully.

"Your father makes an excellent point. While we support your decision to pursue this we simply can not permit a five year old to move to Hong Kong, alone, to study with some man we've never met. You may write to your friend and tell him that we'd be happy to pay him for your instruction. We would of course, pay any relocations expenses."

Alexandra could see their logic, though she didn't particularly agree with all of it (extenuating circumstances and all...). If she was honest with herself, it was a bit mad to allow a five year old to move to a foreign country by herself. She supposed she'd overlooked that in her planning.

What really gave her pause was what Elizabeth was offering. She'd always known Harry came from a wealthy family. She'd never realized until now quite how wealthy. She'd basically be hiring her very own employee.

A cough from the fireplace interrupted her chain of thought.

"Actually, relocation won't be necessary. You see, Sphinx's friend is a muggle-born wizard. Did I forget to mention that?"

* * *

><p>When Royce Takahashi entered through the Potter family fireplace it was the beginning of a long road for the former Hermione Granger.<p>

Royce was of mixed heritage. His father Japanese, mother Brazilian. He would have been and probably once was an exceptionally handsome young man but a twice broken nose and two particularly nasty scars across his right cheek kept him off the magazine covers.

The twenty-eight year old was renowned for his excellence in three martial disciplines. Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Akido. It was clear from the way he moved, the predator-like confidence he carried that Alexandra had indeed contracted the best.

His dark eyes immediately landed on her and Alexandra checked herself from fidgeting. She couldn't hold in the sigh of relief when he switched his focus to Edward and Elizabeth.

"Edward Potter, this is my wife Elizabeth and daughter Alexandra." Edward stepped forward and offered his hand in welcome, "Pleasure to meet you."

Royce shook the proffered hand and nodded politely to Elizabeth.

Lyra appeared then, tea was served and the discussion moved to Alexandra's training.

"Edward and I have discussed this and we'd like Alexandra to train here in our home. We'll remodel some of the rooms in the west wing, whatever you think is necessary will be provided."

Royce looked less than thrilled but any objection was cut off by Elizabeth's stern voice.

"We understand the inconvenience this may cause for you and are certainly willing to compensate you for it. We simply feel that at such a young age, Alexandra is not ready to be so far from home on such a regular basis."

Elizabeth's tone was polite but allowed for no further argument on the subject.

"Is this arraignment agreeable to you?"

Royce seemed to consider for a moment before nodding his ascent.

"I understand your concerns. We will train here. But I must have final say on her training schedule."

Alexandra held her breath, eyes darting to Elizabeth.

"Perfect. When will you start?"

* * *

><p>The remodel of the northern most rooms of the west wing had taken only two days.<p>

It was early in the morning on a Saturday when training began. Alexandra was dutifully waiting for Royce outside the training room doors, quietly considering her last conversation with her parents.

After her training schedule had been decided and Royce had left she had requested private tutoring in some traditional muggle studies. Edward and Elizabeth had at first been reluctant about her not attending a muggle school. They wished for her to be with children her own age. James would be attending Hogwarts soon and they didn't want her to be left without companionship. It was her persistence and well reasoned arguments that won them over.

So it was decided that eight hours of each day would be devoted to training with Royce, six hours would be spent with her muggle science teacher and two hours were set aside for family.

Alexandra had additionally requested that James be included in her training sessions but his interest in Quidditch superseded everything else. So, though he wished to spend time with her, his youthful adoration of the wizards sport blinded him to any other pursuits.

At first, Alexandra had been furious. Hadn't she given up everything? Wasn't she even now spending every waking moment working towards protecting him, his future son and the entire wizarding world? The least the little snot could do would be to learn a bit of muggle defense.

Reason broke through her anger and begrudgingly she admitted to herself that it was probably for the best. The less involved he was with her plan, the less she changed of the past/present, the easier it would be for her to anticipate future events and achieve the end goal.

So caught up in her thoughts, she was startled when the door opened and Royce's disembodied voice beckoned her to enter.

It took her a moment to find him. The rooms were split, one was clearly a practice area as the whole of it was covered in matting, the other she supposed was for when she'd progressed in her studies as it seemed particularly forbidding.

Royce stood off in the corner of the practice area. He wore a black loose uniform type outfit that tied round the waist. Unlike the last time they met his feet and arms were bare and she tried not to openly gawk at the tattoos that adorned them. On both feet were runic symbols curling around his ankles and disappearing under his soles. On his arms more runes were drawn around both his biceps and high on his wrists. Her runes class at Hogwarts came rushing back to her and she recognized _velox _and_ fortis _her eyes widening with understanding and appreciation.

A wand appeared in his hand without her noticing he'd drawn it. A quick flick of the wrist and she was dressed in similar apparel. As quickly as he'd drawn it out it was gone again.

"This is a gi. You will wear it when we train."

His voice was rough like gravel and held just the hint of some accent.

"Before we begin we must be clear. You requested my help. I would not have accepted such a young student, even one with such an organized mind. My aunt, she is a seer. She touched your letter and she _saw_. What it was, she would not say, but it was she who convinced me to accept you. I am not pleased with the task of teaching you but I do so because apparently it is important that I do..."

Alexander tried to interject, but he held a hand out to silence her.

"Now that you know my feelings about this arraignment I request three things and I ask that you abide them. One, you will not be late to train. This is not a game and I will not waste my time. Two, you will not attempt to engage me in idle chatter. Three, you will pay close attention, I do not life repeating myself."

Alexander could feel her teeth grinding together. It was hard not to be affronted. Certainly she'd been curious why he'd been so willing to train her. Certainly she dearly needed his help. But damn it if he didn't remind her of Severus Snape that first day of potions. A deep breath later and she narrowed a calculating gaze on him.

"I will acquiesce to your requests."

He nodded, pleased. "Then let's begin."

* * *

><p>Four hours later and Alexander regretted ever thinking this was a good idea. Every muscle ached, sweet had soaked through her gi. Her hair stuck to her face and neck.<p>

In the beginning it had been relatively easy. Some stretching and breathing exercises that he'd had her memorize. Then they stepped through a floo that'd been hidden behind a shoji screen, arriving at a long stretch of deserted beach where they ran at a steady pace for an hour. Flooing back, they'd settled into a strength training routine that had her near collapsing after two hours.

Relief settled over her when he ordered her to stop mid push-up and told her to take a 15 minute break. She was still lying, cheek pressed against the mats when he handed her a bottle of something she didn't recognize. It was a bright neon orange and she took it hesitantly.

"It will replenish some of the energy you've lost. Vitamins, minerals and a bit of magical pick me up. Don't look so suspicious." He said, taking a swig from a bottle of his own.

She drank it and wondered why they'd not had something this helpful during the war against Voldemort in her past life. It was remarkable. The exhaustion was gone and the screaming agony in her muscles had faded to a dull ache.

She must had been staring at the bottle's remaining contents rather long, her wonder plain to read on her face.

"It's a Japanese thing." Royce answered her unspoken question.

The break was over before it'd even begun and they started doing what Royce called katas.

"You will learn through repetition and when you are more familiar with technique we will focus on practice scenarios, yes? Okay, begin."

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Royce finally dismissed Alexandra for the day. A firm reminder to care for her uniform and he was gone.

Wearily Alexandra made her way down the corridor back to her room. Royce had given her another neon orange drink but this one had seemed to work less effectively than the last. More like the traditional pepper-up potions.

Her parents were out today interviewing potential tutors for her so thankfully she had the rest of the day to herself. Or so she had hoped.

"Sphinx! Merlin, you've been gone for ages! I'm bored!" James was like a tornado. He'd whirled in out of nowhere, enormous book in his hands and nearly bowled her over.

"James, I'm really not..." Any protestations Alexandra may have had were cut off. James's boisterous voice and boundless energy were too much for her to contend with at the moment.

"Come on then! Look what I've found! Will you read it to me?"

Alexandra sighed heavily. She loved that he was so enthusiastic about learning, really Harry could have picked up a thing or two from his father, but she had other things to do and it just wou...With a start she realized what book it was that James was clutching to his chest. _Hogwarts, A History. _

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Hogwarts. A place that had stood for so many things. That had meant so much to her. That was closed to her now. But...but this book had always been her favorite. Her respite in darkness. She knew it well enough she could probably recite whole chapters verbatim.

James sensed her discomfort and realization dawned on him. His eyes widening in horror and upset.

But Alexandra...Hermione was stronger than the grief and despair living within her. She decided to look at this as an opportunity. An opportunity to, in a small way, relive a treasured moment from her past life. A bushy haired know-it-all had read aloud to a red-headed 7th son and the boy-who-lived from _Hogwarts, A History, _feeling for the first time part of a team, needed.

The frown she had been wearing began to turn. "Right, ok! Let me change my clothes. Meet you in the library?"

Under Alexandra's reassuring smile, James's mood swung back to hyper glee and he was off sprinting to the library, his loud exclamation of joy echoing through the halls.


End file.
